The administrative core will be a key component of the success of the Martin Delaney Collaboratory to Eradicate HIV Infection. The power of the Collaboratory will be derived from the strength of its investigators and leading institutions, working in concert across research gaps to bring into clinical testing new molecules and approaches to radication of HIV infection. This Core will supervise the overall activities of this program, providing fiscal accountability, infrastructure and coordination between the laboratory, animal model, and human studies aspects of the Collaboratory. The Core will coordinate intensive communications within the Collaboratory: between the projects, project investigators, NIAID Project Scientist, and the Scientific Advisory Panel, and as needed with other agencies (e.g. FDA). To do this the Core will manage conference calls, web-based tools for meeting, communication, and data-sharing, track the promulgation and publication of study results, produce annual reports, and insure that any resources developed within the Program are appropriately shared outside the Collaboratory. The Core will engage the Scientific Advisory Board, convene Steering Committee, an annual scientific and organizational meeting, and manage intellectual property or other dispute resolution if needed. Further, the core will engage and assist a community advisory board, to garner appropriate support and discussion of the impact of Collaboratory efforts, and address the challenging questions that will arise as human studies begin. The Administrative Core will operationalize the Collaboratory's commitment to pool resources and expertise, transcend the normal constraints of academic research, and work in coordination towards the common goal of eradication of HIV infection.